


the prince can't slay the dragon

by youremyqueen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Comment Fic, F/M, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 13:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He looks just like her. Maybe he's prettier, half the time she can't tell.</p>
<p>written for a comment meme on lj, prompt was: <i>the house that built me</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the prince can't slay the dragon

He looks just like her. Maybe he's prettier, half the time she can't tell.

Half the time he smiles at her with strange eyes that look just like her own, and his hands are in her hair, and he's in love with her, he's in love with her the way people aren't in love with their sisters. Except sometimes they are.

"Fucking Targaryens," the men in Pentos snort into their cups, and the womens' nostrils flair behind their scarves as they whisper, so very pleased to have someone to hate.

He looks just like her, except he's older, so maybe she looks just like him. And maybe he looks just like Rhaegar and Rhaegar looks just like Aerys and Aerys looks like whoever came before, because all the drawings in the history books are virtually identical, purple eyes and pale hair and thin skin and unreal smiles - if they smile at all. _Fucking Targaryens_ , she thinks, when she is very young and thinking such a thing is blasphemous and wickedly fun. A tease of all the things she'd be if she were someone else.

But she looks just like him and he is going to take them home, going to claim their kingdom, and she will go with him because where else is she going to go? Viserys is cruel, but he is kind to her sometimes, late in the night and early in the morning, when they sleep in crowded inns - _"Unfit for a prince,"_ he sneers, but he stays in them anyway, because he's nowhere else to go, same as her - the sharp curve of his white jaw tucked against her own, fingers in her hair and voice soft and whispering kind landscapes of the future.

"It will be beautiful, sweet sister," he tells her in that voice. "We will be so beautiful."

She thinks once to tell him that she is already beautiful - and him by extension, because he looks just like her - but she doesn't ever say a word. She doesn't think he'd understand. He doesn't understand most things.

He is not beautiful, in the end, in his golden crown. He is pale and willowy and he goes down as easily as she'd expect, groveling and sobbing and dying at her feet. She thinks she would be very sad if she had any option to be, but as it is she just watches him curl into death and thinks, _Fucking Targaryens_ , as blasphemous as ever.


End file.
